


The  black twins book 1

by emaz0225



Series: Black Twins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Cassiopeia Adalyn Belle Lestrange - Black and Phineas Rodolphus Braylan Lestrange - BlackBook Prisoner of Azkaban
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange
Series: Black Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725544
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The  black twins book 1

[Phineas](https://images.app.goo.gl/YMiLbMxgyJNGtYUo6) Rodolphus Braylan Lestrange - Black   
Age 15  
DOB April 2nd 1978   
Parents   
Rodolphus Lestrange and Sirius Black   
Step Parent  
Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black   
Godparents   
James Potter and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black   
God brothers   
Aric Malfoy and Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter   
Uncles Rabastian Lestrange and Regulus Black   
Siblings   
Cassiopeia Lestrange - Black   
Best friend   
Aric Malfoy   
House   
5th year Slytherin 

Cassiopeia Adalyn Belle Lestrange - Black   
Age 15  
DOB April 2nd 1978   
Parents   
Rodolphus Lestrange and Sirius Black   
Step Parent   
Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black   
God parents   
James Potter and Narcissa Malfoy   
God brothers   
Aric Malfoy and Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter   
Uncles   
Rabastian Lestrange and Sirius Black   
Sibling  
Phineas Lestrange - Black   
Friends   
Elodie Parkinson and Fredrick Weasley and George Weasley   
House   
5th year Ravenclaw 


End file.
